


Being in Disneyland With You

by GoddessesofEverything



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bickering, Cute, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Do Not Repost Anywhere Else, Do not post this work to another site, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This Late, Klance AU Month 2019, Late Night Writing, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Posting Late, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessesofEverything/pseuds/GoddessesofEverything
Summary: Wrote this for Klance AU Month.  Pretty late on the posting but doing it anyway.The Paladin gang have decided to go out to Disneyland after the end of the war. A day of shenanigans ensue. Keith and Lance branch off from the group to go on their own date but that doesn't mean they don't have some mishaps with the rest of the Voltron family before they do.Just a fluffy fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to write a fanfic for Klance AU month because why not? I chose to write for the Disney AU that was on February 13, 2019. It starts off with all the paladins but will branch off to just Lance and Keith. I should probably be working on more important stuff but this got stuck in my head and I just had to write it. I wrote this late but I’m still publishing it anyway. Additionally, the bit where Lance gets soaked on Splash Mountain and has to buy a new outfit really did occur. 
> 
> There will be an epilogue with the story of the rest of the gang published later. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I tried to make it as fluffy as possible but tried to stay true to the characters as well. 
> 
> Published on June 3, 2019.

Lance bursted out the car door as soon as the engine turned off.  He ran his way to the trunk and pulled out the backpack that Hunk offered to carry for the duration of their day.  

 

The rest of the paladins climbed out of the car.  Hunk was just out of the car when Lance tossed the backpack in his direction.  Hunk barely managed to catch it when Lance ran up and started to tug him by the arm in the direction of the buses.  “We got to go! Come on, Hunk!”

 

Shiro came up behind Lance and put a hand on his shoulder.  “It’s not the end of the world, Lance. Slow down and wait for everyone to gather their stuff.”

 

“But we have to make the most of our time here!  We can’t lose anymore time.”

 

“Keith!  Come over here and get your boyfriend!”

 

Keith rolled his eyes.  “He can’t be calmed. Especially when it comes to Disney.”  

 

“But you have something better than Disney,” Pidge teased.  Keith glared at her. 

 

Lance continued to pester everyone until they got on the bus.    

 

Before they even parked, the gang had decided that before they all split off to do their own things, they would ride one ride together.  They had all wanted to go on different rides for their group ride. Keith wanted Jungle Cruise, Lance suggested Pirates of the Caribbean, Hunk said the Astro Orbiters, Pidge picked Buzz Lightyear, Allura thought Matterhorn Mountain, and Shiro adamantly argued for Dumbo.  They all shouted at each other during the duration of the car ride before relinquishing the privilege of choosing their group ride to Coran for some reason or other. Why they let Coran keep the map to surprise them for their group ride, they forgot, but they immediately regretted their decision when they stood in front of the familiar background of “It’s a Small World.”

 

“No. Oh hell no.  No way in hell.” Pidge muttered.  

 

“A ride about coming together from all different cultures!  I wanted to see all your Earthly cultures and they offered them all here.” Coran held his arm out in a flourish.  

 

Keith began to silently back out but he forgot he was holding his boyfriend’s hand and Lance noticed Keith’s attempt of escape.  

 

“Oh no you don’t.  We promised that no matter what ride Coran picked we’d all go on it.” Lance tugged his boyfriend back to his side before turning back to listen to Coran.  

 

“It’s a slow ride with boats and water and a catchy song!  We can all sing along!” Coran joyfully announced. 

 

Shiro, the ever present calming factor, reasoned, “We all agreed we’d go on one ride together.  It’s not the end of the world.” 

 

Some begrudgingly agreed while others skipped into the 25 minute wait line.  They all got a boat together and it was just them in the boat. Somehow, the Cast Member allowed their group to have a boat just to themselves.  Coran and Hunk sat together in the front, Pidge squished between Shiro and Allura in the middle, and Keith and Lance sat together in the back. Once the boat floated into the showroom, the song immediately bursted out at them.  Hunk and Coran sang along in the front. Allura was dazzled by the cute dolls and outfits and displays. Shiro bobbed his head along to the music like the child he was. Pidge leaned against Shiro in quiet resignation for the duration of the ride.  The pout on her face remained glued there and would not possibly come off until after they got off the ride. Lance had his arm around Keith and drew him close to lean his head into the crook between Lance’s shoulder and neck. “See it’s not so bad.” Lance hoped to placate his boyfriend but he only received a grunt in return.  The ride went on smoothly until they got to the Mexican/South American exhibit. The boat jerked to a stop and sent everyone crashing into each other at the sudden stop. 

 

“We apologize for the inconvenience.  There has been a technical error. Please remain in your seats while we fix the problem.  We hope you still have a magical day here in Disneyland.” the announcement proclaimed. 

 

Pidge jerked up and screamed “No!”  She flopped back into Shiro and began cursing at the ceiling.  Shiro put a hand over her mouth before scolding, “Be nice. We can’t use that kind of language here.” 

 

Meanwhile, Keith had grown still and gripped the handle of the seat in front of him until his knuckles grew white.  “I gotta get out of here,” he told no particular person in the most pathetically pleading voice Lance had ever heard from him.  

 

“Aw, come on, babe!  Lighten up. They’ll fix whatever problem’s going on and we’ll be out of here in a jiffy!”  

 

An hour later, the ride had yet to move.  

 

Coran and Hunk were still going strong.  They continued to dance in their seats. Allura placed her elbow on the side of the boat and leaned her head into her hand, eyes closed.  Most would think she dozed off but her eyebrow twitched and tick marks appeared on her temple. She was more affected by the song than she appeared to be.  Eight minutes into the wait, Pidge attempted to make a break for it but Shiro caught wind of her escape attempt and wrapped his arms around her to keep her in the boat.  She kicked and flailed with all her strength but compared to the monster truck that was Shiro, her fighting was futile. She tried to bite him into letting go at one point but it didn’t work because Shiro only sighed and said, “Keith tried that when he was younger.  It didn’t work then and you biting won’t work now. Stay still and wait for the ride to start again.” 

 

Eventually, Pidge resolved to drown out the noise as best she could by taking Shiro’s hands and placing them on her ears.  “Stay!” she growled when Shiro tried to take them off at one point. Keith had resigned to curling up in Lance’s lap and burying his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.  He attempted to climb out of the boat somewhere around the fifteen minute mark but he was stopped by Lance grabbing onto his leg and Shiro reaching his floating arm to clasp on his shoulder to yank him back down.  He continued to struggle until Lance hauled him into his lap and petted his hair while murmuring sweet nothings in Spanish into Keith’s ear. He continued this long after Keith had submit into his hold. 

 

Another ten minutes passed after the hour mark when the PA system announced, “The problem has been fix and the ride is fully functional and will resume momentarily.  Thank you for your patience and have a wonderful day here at Disneyland.” 

 

Cheers emitted from the boat when they finally resumed moving.  Once the farewell banner came into view, the group began to wave goodbye to all the dolls. The daylight shone again and they were more than happy to be leaving.  Pidge crawled over Shiro to be the first one out of the boat. “Freedom!” She sprinted her way up the stairs to get as far away from the ride as possible. 

 

“Pidge, no! Don’t run off like that,” Shiro called after her.  She was already gone by the time the rest climbed out of the boat.  They found her just outside of the gift shop at the end of the ride.  Shiro sighed before saying how they would need to use a buddy system and a meeting place for when they were ready to leave.  Pidge resolved to head over to Tomorrowland for Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters and Hunk agreed to join her. Allura joined their group because Matterhorn Bobsleds was near Tomorrowland.  Lance was hooked on the idea for a shooting ride and dragged Keith to follow. Shiro remained with Coran. Coran stare at him before asking, “What are these ‘characters’ that walk around the park?  And who is this ‘Mickey’ fellow that your people seem to worship?” Shiro sighed once more before pushing Coran into the Toontown next door. 

 

The rest of the paladins made it to Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters.  Lance got the great idea to make it into a competition. “The team with the most points combined wins.”

 

“I call Lance!” Pidge was quick to claim Lance first. 

 

“Aw. Come on, Pidge.  No fair. You know Lance is going to beat the rest of us!” Hunk complained.  

 

“You snooze, you lose.”

 

“I call Hunk!” Allura piped up.  Hunk looked at her in surprise. “What?  You were very good with your bayard in space.”  Hunk smiled at her compliment. 

 

“Aw, babe, that means you’re not paired up with anyone.  I would ride with you to show off my awesome sharpshooter skills but Pidge already called me,” Lance noticed.

 

“It’s fine.  I can ride alone,” Keith reassured. 

 

They all headed into the ride.  Lance and Pidge raced for the first car while Hunk and Allura got behind them.  Keith was at the back of the group in his own car. He already had his blaster at the ready.  

 

In the end, Lance and Pidge obviously won but Allura and Hunk trailed behind them by a couple thousand points.  Keith’s picture came out with a zero even though his car told him he managed to receive 10,500 points. Lance laughed his butt off when the picture came out. “Seriously, Keith?  I know a gun is not your signature weapon but I would have thought you’d manage to hit something.”

 

“It’s not my fault the picture came out wrong.  I did hit something.”

 

Lance threw his arm around Keith’s shoulders.  “Maybe you were too distracted by my totally cool shooting skills to actually hit anything.” 

 

Keith crossed his arms and grumbled.  “I wasn’t even looking at you.” 

 

Lance gasped dramatically and flung his hand to cover his heart.  “Keith! The love of my life, the very reason for my existence didn’t even look at me.  Oh woe is me!” 

 

Keith couldn’t help the twitch of his lips that forced him to smile at his boyfriend’s antics even as he said, “Stop being dramatic, Lance.”  

 

Pidge wrinkled her nose at the two.  “I’m taking Allura to Matterhorn before you two can get any more gross with your flirting.  Come on, Allura.” Allura and Pidge headed off while Hunk chose to wait for the two of them at the Jolly Holiday Bakery Cafe.  

 

Keith dragged Lance to Jungle Cruise because “the hippos, Lance, the hippos.”  Lance didn’t protest and let his boyfriend take him where he wanted. Keith was nearly vibrating with happiness at the prospect of finally seeing the hippos.  When the boat arrived, Keith clambered to get a good seat from which he could view the hippos. Lance was laughing all the way since he wasn’t used to Keith being so enthusiastic.  They were lucky enough to be able to sit on the side of the boat the hippos would be most visible from. The skipper made lots of jokes and was actually really hilarious. He made the entire boat laugh numerous times and Lance was clinging to his sides before they were part way through the ride.  When they reached the hippos, the skipper pulled out a gun--one that didn’t fire actual bullets--and shot twice into the air. Lance startled a little from the sound. The memories of other guns still fresh in his mind. Keith was too excited at witnessing the hippos to notice the sound of the gun.  It wasn’t until after they were past the hippos, that Keith noticed the twitch of his boyfriend’s hands. The twitch to grasp a bayard that was no longer needed. He placed his hand on Lance’s and slid to cradle it in his gloved one. He could still feel the twitches of Lance’s hand. 

 

When they docked, they grabbed some Dole Whip with Lance getting pineapple and orange while Keith got pineapple and raspberry.  Lance then dragged Keith to Pirates of the Caribbean. They were given the back of the boat since it was just the two of them. They were slightly splashed but not too badly.  Lance sang along to “Yo Ho! A Pirate’s Life for Me” because, of course, he knows all the lyrics. 

 

Afterwards, they went into the Pieces of Eight store at the end of the ride just to look at all the pirate swords since they were sword boyfriends.  

 

“Hey, Keith! Check this out!” Keith turned to his boyfriend.   

 

Lance had a pirate hat on and an eyepatch over his right eye. He picked up a plastic sword out of a nearby barrel and pointed it at Keith.  “I’ll pillaged your town to find the treasure chest you’re hiding.” Keith smirked before taking the sword and pulling Lance into his chest.  “But I’ve already found my treasure right here.” Lance sputtered out “Keith!” before Keith pulled him into a kiss. Lance melted into Keith’s arms.  As he was about to deepen the kiss, Keith suddenly pulled away and took the sword from Lance’s slackened grip. Keith spun away and brandished the sword at Lance.  “What are you gonna do now?”

 

Lance smirked and pulled out another sword from a nearby barrel.  They playfully began to whack at each other until a Cast Member told them they needed to stop.  Putting all the toys away, they walked hand-in-hand back out to New Orleans Square. It was next to the Haunted Mansion that Lance noticed a little boy--no more than 7 years old--looking a little lost.  He tugged at Keith’s hand to get his attention. “Hey, check out the kid over there.”

 

Keith turned his head to the child and noticed the same thing Lance did.  There were no parents around that seemed to have lost their child. The couple looked at each other before nodding and approaching the little boy.  Up close, they saw that he was crying. 

 

Lance knelt and tapped the little boy on his shoulder.  “Hi, little guy. What’s your name?” 

 

The little boy sniffled, “Leo.”  

 

“That’s a strong name!  I think it means lion! Does that mean you’re related to Simba?”

 

“No!  I wanna be!”  His eyes light up at the thought of possibly being related to Simba.

 

“My name is Lance and this is Keith.  Do you know where your parents are?” Leo shook his head. “Do you remember where you saw them last?”

 

“By the music people.”

 

“Okay.  Let’s go see if they’re there.”  Lance took the child’s hand and motioned for Keith to follow.  They headed over to the patio that housed a small stage for the jazz band.  Lance lifted little Leo over his shoulders to give him a better look around.  “Do you see your parents?” 

 

“No!”

 

“Then hold on because I’m going to give you a ride.” Lance held onto Leo and walked around to find the nearest Cast Member.  They found a Cast Member selling parasols next to Cafe Orleans. The Cast Member called Disneyland Security, who escorted the group to the Baby Care Center next to Main Street Photo Supply Co.  Lance and Keith didn’t necessarily have to accompany Leo to the Baby Care Center, but they felt that it was their responsibility to look after the child until his parents came to pick him up. Lance ended up entertaining the kids in the Baby Care Center with stories of their travels while piloting Voltron.  

 

Half an hour later, Lance was in the middle of a story about rescuing a planet from a Galra fleet, Leo still on his shoulders for added effect, when a man came in calling for Leo.    

 

“Dad!” Leo yelled.  He began to wiggle around to get to his father.

 

Lance lifted Leo off of his shoulders and released him towards his father.  The child ran towards his father while Keith and Lance trailed behind. “Thank you for looking after my son.  You’re lifesavers!”

 

“It was no trouble.  He was really well-behaved.” 

 

“Is there any way that I can repay you?”

 

“There’s no need, really.  We were just trying to help,” Lance reassured.

 

“Thank you.  Thank you so much.”

 

“No problem.”  Lance and Keith waved at the pair as the father picked up his son and carried him away.  

 

Keith turned to Lance.  “You’re really good with kids,” he commented.

 

Lance grinned, “I had a lot of practice with my niece and nephew.  Luis and Lisa have me babysit most of the time.”

 

“I think it’s just part of your natural charm.”

 

“Awww, babe!”

 

“Don’t expect anything else.  I’ve hit my feelings quota.”

 

“You have not.”

 

“Yes, I have.”

 

“Have not.”

 

“Have.”

 

“Have not.”

 

“Have.”

 

“Have not.”

 

“Have.”

 

“You have not! And can we go back to Splash Mountain?”

 

Keith sighed, “You want to go on, don’t you?”

 

“Can we?” Lance’s puppy dog eyes activated.  

 

Keith tugged him towards the entrance of Adventureland while Lance proudly smirked.  When they got to the log, Lance was vibrating with excitement. “I got the front!” 

 

Keith grimace, “You stay in the front. I don’t like the idea of getting wet.”

 

“I was the Blue Paladin!  A little water would never hurt me!”

 

Lance would regret saying that.  The ride started off amicably. It wasn’t too wet and they were floating along easily.  The first real drop got Lance pretty wet though. “That was refreshing!” However, when Lance saw the wave that rose from the splash in the last drop, he knew he was doomed.  The water coated the bottom of the log and he was soaked from head to toe. The water drenched all his clothes and his handheld phone was wet too. Luckily, Hunk and Pidge were insightful and made everyone’s phones waterproof.  When Lance climbed out of the log, it was clear that his shoes were waterlogged since the squish was audible to everyone in the nearby vicinity. The weight of his shoes dragged his step. Lance look like a drowned kitten with the pout visible on his face.  Keith only laughed at his predicament. “I’m cold.” 

 

“Too bad.  The sun is out and you have to dry out.”  

 

“Keith...will you give me a hug?”  Lance spread his arms out in an inviting manner but Keith only shook his head.  

 

“No.”

 

“Come on babe! I’m cold and you’re practically a furnace most of the time!  Please?”

 

“I’m not getting wet because you want a hug.”  Keith crossed his arms and took a step back. He knew he couldn’t keep Lance at bay very long but he was determined not to get wet anymore than he already was for as long as possible.  

 

“Please…”  Lance clasped his hands, made his eyes big, stuck his bottom lip out, and whimpered for the added effect. 

 

“Lance, I’m not-” Lance stuck his bottom lip out even more and stuck his face into Keith’s personal space.   _ Was that a tear in his eye?  _ “No.  I’m-this is-you-”

 

Lance knew victory was near so he placed his hands on Keith’s cheeks and looked at him right in the eye, blue meeting violet-gray, and whispered, “Please?”

 

Keith’s walls broke and he sighed, “Come here, goddamn it.”  He wrapped his boyfriend up in his arms in a hug and Lance buried his face in his neck.  “Your hands were cold.”

 

“You’re still hugging me.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“What happened to reaching your feelings quota?”

 

“ _ Lance. _ ”

 

Lance chuckled, “Okay, okay.  Still hugging though.”

 

Keith could only huff.  

 

They stood at the exit of the ride for a good few minutes before Keith pulled away.  “We should probably buy you another jacket. It’s not good for you to be running around with a wet one.”  

 

“Good idea. And while we’re at it, could we get some new pants?  These won’t dry anytime soon.”

 

~~~

 

They managed to purchase a new jacket for Lance in the first shop on Main Street they went to.  It was easy because there were so many jackets around. The problem was the pants. They were all expensive and so few of them that the pair wandered around from shop to shop before Lance settled on a pair of blue pants with the Disneyland castle on them.  By the time he changed in the bathrooms next to Carnation Cafe, the parade was already in full swing. They had to fight the crowd to get back to the intersection where the entrance to all the sections were. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop Lance from waving at every single character that passed by.  They booked it over to Tomorrowland for Space Mountain. Because the parade was still going on, the wait time for Space Mountain wasn’t as significant as it would have been. It was only a forty-five minute wait and both were happy with the time and waited for it. It wasn’t like flying in the lions but it came close to the experience.  Space wasn’t all pinpoint dots of stars either. Space was a wide array of nebulas, planets, space dust, and colors. The ride was still exhilarating to the both of them though. 

 

It was only at this time when they felt the need to eat.  They chose to grab corn dogs at the cart next to the entrance to Tomorrowland.  Let’s just say that both made a mess because a certain someone turned eating corn dogs into a competition of who can eat faster.  At this time, it was beginning to get dark. Going back into Tomorrowland, Keith and Lance headed into the Star Wars Launch Bay to meet with some of the Star Wars characters.  Rey, Chewbacca, Kylo Ren, and Darth Vader were available for meet-and-greets. They met with Kylo Ren first since his line was 15 minutes. Darth Vader was next, and then to Rey.  Chewbacca had the longest wait time for a meet-and-greet, but it was worth it for a Wookie hug. Both of them had vibrant conversations about piloting with Chewie and they were sad when it had to end.  

 

They had worked off their corn dogs and so they went to Fantasyland to ride the teacups at the Mad Hatter’s Tea Party.  The line was a short wait and they climbed into a purple teacup since “It’s our colors, babe!” The couple resolved to spin the teacup as fast as possible.  They survived space and piloting high speed lions. A teacup was nothing to them. As they whirled in dizzying circles, the spinning became increasingly fun because they were laughing uproariously.  Lance and Keith kept taunting each other about who was spinning faster. 

 

Once the ride came to a halt, Keith and Lance took the shortcut to the Haunted Mansion.  By this time, it was completely dark which fit the mood of the Haunted Mansion. They still had to wait thirty-five minutes before setting foot onto the elevator though.  While on the ride, they were stopped by ghosts three times: once in the middle of the bulging doors, once during the ballroom scene, and once leaning back to look at the raven before entering the graveyard.   While they were leaning back, Lance turned to Keith. “Do you think it has the same color as your mullet?”

 

“It’s not a mullet, Lance,” Keith deadpanned.  

 

“It’s totally a mullet and nothing will persuade me otherwise.”

 

“Nothing?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Keith leaned over and pulled Lance into a kiss.  He pressed himself closer to Lance to deepen the kiss.  Lance wrapped his arm around his boyfriend as Keith moved his hands to cradle Lance’s cheeks.  “Convinced it’s not a mullet now?”

 

“I could use a little more persuasion.”

 

After a few minutes of kissing, Lance pulled away and whispered, “Still a mullet,” against Keith’s lips.  

 

“Not a mullet,” Keith gently breathed back.

 

“How about we ask the raven if your mullet is a mullet?”

 

“That’s not how this works, Lance.”

 

Lance had already turned to the raven and asked, “Hey, raven.  Do you think Keith’s terrible hairstyle is a mullet? Caw twice for yes and once for no.”  At that present moment, the raven cawed twice. Lance triumphantly turned back to Keith, who buried his face in his hands.  “See, Keith, even the raven agrees.”

 

“Why am I in love with you?”  Keith questioned.

 

“Because I am too charming for words.”

 

“More like too annoying for words.”

 

Lance gasped.  “Rude. I’ll have you know that some people find me-” Lance was cut off by Keith leaning in for another kiss.  The Doomed Buggy started to move again a moment after. 

 

They exited the ride and made their way to Fantasyland’s entrance to wait for the beginning of the fireworks. 

 

“Admit it. You had a fun day today.”

 

Keith smiled, “Yes, I did.”

 

“And if we did this again, you won’t protest like you did last week.”

 

“We have responsibilities.  You know that, Lance.”

 

“But it’s a good thing to relax and take a break once in a while!”

 

Keith paused since he knew that this argument could go on for a long time, especially if Lance wanted him to get out more.  “Fine. You are right.”

 

Lance gasped, “You mean it?”

 

“If it makes you happy, I’m will to go out with you if you want to go somewhere together.”

 

“Alright!  I can finally tell Shiro that I got your emo butt out of the Garrison!”

 

“So  _ Shiro  _ is the one who put you up to this?”

 

Lance paled at that.  He wasn’t supposed to let Keith know that Shiro was the one to help conspired against him to get him out of the Garrison once in a while. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

 

“You literally just said that you needed to tell Shiro about this.”

 

“What?! I don’t remember ever saying that! What are you talking about?!”

 

“Is this another bonding moment?”

 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about? What bonding moment? We didn’t have one!”

 

“I cradled you in my arms!”

 

“Didn’t happen.  Not at all. Pics or it didn’t happen!”

 

“What am I going to do with you?”

 

Lance grinned, “I have a few ideas about that.”  He leaned in, but Keith pushed his face away before Lance could get any closer.  

 

“If you don’t remember then you don’t get kisses.”

 

Lance gasped. “C’mon, Keith! Please!  I need kisses!”

 

“No bonding moment, no kisses.”

 

Lance pouted.  He activated his puppy dog eyes again, but Keith remained firm with his decision.  “No kisses.”

 

Lance only pouted harder, widening his eyes to the point where you could see galaxies swirling in the darkness of his pupils.  

 

“No.”

 

Lance frowned.  He resorted to his next strategy.  He collapsed on top of Keith, forcing him to bear Lance’s weight.  Fortunately, Keith had lots of practice with catching Lance so it wasn’t hard to hold him up.  “ _ Keith~~ _ !  Please...will you let me have kisses?  I’m deprived of your affections. I need love to function.  Don’t go breaking my heart.”

 

“Did you seriously just quote the Elton John song?”

 

“Do you seriously know Elton John?”

 

“You have some of his songs on your playlist.”

 

“So you do listen to my playlist!”

 

“Don’t change the subject.”

 

Lance sighed, “Fine.  Yes, I do remember the bonding moment.” 

 

Keith grinned.  “Now you can get kisses.”  Lance jumped up at that statement, nearly knocking his head into Keith’s.  Keith leaned his head back just in time. Lance dived in to pepper Keith’s cheeks and nose with kisses.  

 

Keith laughed out, “Lance!”

 

“You gave me permission!”  Lance continued to peck kisses on Keith’s face while Keith scrunched his nose up at the attack.  Lance stopped his barrage to adoringly stare at the cute expression of Keith’s scrunched up nose. “How did I ever win you over?”

 

“Confusing me a lot with your talk of being rivals.”

 

Lance flushed red at the statement. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

 

Keith smiled at Lance.  “But you managed to support me when I wasn’t sure how to move on and become a leader.  You believed in me when I was feeling at my worst. I say that got you a couple of points in your favor.”

 

Lance light up at Keith’s words so he did what he wanted to, he kissed his boyfriend.  At that moment, the first firework exploded into the air. They pulled apart to watch the splendor paint the sky.     

 

The firework display light up the sky with seemingly endless showers of color.  Every explosion reminded them of the victories they fought for whenever they fought against the Galra.  Their victories lead them here, to being able to experience peace and fun again. It lead them to build relationships they never thought possible.  It lead them to each other. It lead them to some of the greatest people and places they’ve ever known, but Earth would always be their home. They would build their life here. 

 

Lance snuck a kiss onto Keith’s cheek to turn his attention away from the fireworks.  He proceeded to lean in and whisper, “I love you. More than everyone loves Disney. ”

 

“Oh my god.   _ That _ is the best you could come up with?”

 

“My romantic skills are the best out there!  Everyone loves Disney and that is a lot of love.  I can even say that I love you more than all the stars that existed, exists now, and will exist.  So there.” 

 

Keith laughed at Lance’s antics before pulling Lance closer so they could stare into each other’s eyes.  “You’re so cheesy.”

 

“But you love me anyway.”

 

They kissed again under the fireworks.


	2. Paladin Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do an epilogue for the rest of the paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the shenanigans of these crazy kids as they navigate Disneyland. Hijinks ensue.

At the end of the day, after the fireworks, when everyone met up once again at the fire station on Main Street, there was exhaustion evident on everyone’s postures.  They all agreed it was time to leave. Once they made it back to the car, everyone launched into the shenanigans that occurred over their day.  

 

Lance gave an energetic rendition of his adventures with Keith while Keith dozed off for the car ride back. Hunk showed Lance part of his vlog. Hunk started his vlog at Carnation Cafe while waiting for the girls.  

 

Pidge and Allura rode the bumpy Matterhorn Bobsleds and dragged Hunk to get Fastpasses for Space Mountain.  

 

They found themselves at the Royal Hall so, as Pidge put it, “the princess can meet the other princesses.”  Once Pidge explained to the Cast Member who Allura was, the Cast Member directed them to a separate entrance and Allura was able to meet all the princesses.  Hunk had the Cast Member take a lot of pictures during the moment. Hunk pulled out his camera and started vlogging the experience. 

 

Most of the princesses were complimenting Allura and talking about how to run a kingdom. She was just as excited to meet them, having seen the films during the Disney movie marathon the Garrison trio subject them to. Rapunzel even started to braid her hair and Pocahontas joined her. Pidge had a long discussion with Mulan about how they both dressed up as men to protect their families.  They had the time of their lives at that meet-and-greet. Hunk had the most fun discussing recipes with Tiana. Ariel asked lots of questions about the different worlds that they explored in space. Eventually, they had to leave so the princesses could get some rest before going back to do the parade later. They found Shiro and Coran a little after that getting off of the Dumbo ride.  

 

Shiro had taken Coran to meet Mickey Mouse and Coran got to also meet Minnie, Goofy, and Pluto because they were in Toontown as well.  Shiro managed to convince Coran to fly on the Dumbo ride because Shiro wanted to, since he’s like that. When they meet up with Pidge, Hunk, and Allura, they traded off.  

 

Pidge would go with Shiro to ride the teacups at the Mad Hatter Tea Party while Hunk would take Allura and Coran to Peter Pan’s Flight.  They all agreed to meet at the entrance of Space Mountain so they could trade off and Pidge, Hunk, and Allura would get to use their Fastpasses. Hunk passes the vlog camera off to Pidge so she could film Shiro spinning the teacups. Then they got back to Space Mountain Hunk took over the vlog again. Allura compared Space Mountain to all the times they had ridden their Lions in space and the experience was similar.  

 

Soon, all of them were seeing each other once more at the Haunted Mansion.  Allura had attempted to contact the dead while they were in the elevator but Hunk stopped her from doing so and proceeded to explain how the ride worked. Pidge caught the whole exchange on film.  Pidge and Hunk rode in the first Doomed Buggy, Shiro and Allura sharing the second behind them, and Coran got a Doomed Buggy all to himself. They were only stopped once and this was during Madame Leota’s seance.  As soon as they got back to the loading point, Pidge and Hunk dashed off and abandoned Shiro so they could ride Casey Jr.’s Circus Train together.  

 

Shiro was stuck looking after Coran and Allura but he gave them a ride on the Mark Twain Riverboat.  They were surprised by a crew member on the Mark Twain when Coran was chosen to pilot the boat. He, nonetheless, took the duty with all the seriousness he had when piloting the Castle of Lions.  Allura and Shiro were in the pilothouse with him and kept an eye out for canoes that passed by the steamboat. 

 

Shiro, then, took them to the Golden Horseshoe for something to eat.  While they were eating, the Laughing Stock Co. came out with their performance of a reenactment of a bank robbery.  The group had audience participation and Sheriff Clem Clodhopper chose Coran to play the part of the town drunk. His only line was to say, “I’ll drink to that!”  Coran performed in his same boisterous manner, but at the most inappropriate of times. It caused the entire room, including the performers, to be sent into enormous fits of laughter.  Shiro and Allura were clutching their sides throughout most of the performance. After the performance, Shiro lead to two to ride Big Thunder Mountain Railroad.  

 

Meanwhile, after Pidge and Hunk rode Casey Jr.’s Circus Train, Hunk took Pidge to eat at Red Rose Taverne.  They shared one Grey Stuff Gateau because Hunk wanted to try and replicate the dessert for the others when they got home.  He claimed he could remember how to make it just by tasting it. He would probably make tweaks to make it better. They flew Astro Orbiters.  They rode Finding Nemo’s Submarine Voyage. Hunk then went to Alien Pizza Planet. He ordered multiple dishes and critiqued what could have been improved with each dish. Pidge was making comments about which dishes were not worthy of being touched by Hunk’s greatness. 

 

When they had finished eating, mostly Hunk eating, they managed to run into Peter Pan. He asked the duo to help him play hide and seek with Captain Hook who was nearby. Hunk filmed as Pidge and Peter ducked around the bushes to avoid being “caught” by Captain Hook. By this time, Shiro had found them after chasing the Alteans. He lost them after riding Big Thunder Mountain Railroad when Coran spotted the bright orange of Tigger and followed him. Allura ran after Coran while Shiro remained lost in the crowd. He had been looking for them since then. The vlog turned into a search party with Peter Pan leading the team because he overheard them. A huge group of kids were roped into helping Peter look for the Alteans. Peter asked some of the characters they came across but no one had seen them. They heard shouting at the Refreshment Corner at the edge of Main Street. Alice and the Mad Hatter were playing musical chairs and Coran had just been beaten. He was instructed to tell a joke but no one knew what he was talking about because he told a joke that involved yalmors and weblums. 

 

The rest of the paladins were relieved that they found them and Peter Pan had the kids celebrate their victory. He did his own game of duck-duck-goose. Allura was still in the running for musical chairs but she ended up losing three rounds later. She sang “Part of Your World” from  _ The Little Mermaid _ as punishment.

 

By this time, it was dark so Main Street prepared for the parade by roping off the streets. The group had to fight their way onto Main Street in order to shop a little before the parade and subsequent fireworks show started. The boys split up from the girls at this point. Allura was enchanted by anything sparkly, which was most things in some form. Pidge was attracted by some of the games that could be bought. Kingdom Hearts III was available in the parks for purchase so she splurged on the video game. Hunk got lost in the candy shop and the ice cream parlor with Coran. Shiro was overwhelmed by the cuddly stuffed animals they sold at the Emporium. 

 

They met the Main Street Photo Supply Co. before finding seats on the curb next to the Plaza Inn for the parade. When the parade ended, they chatted and waited for the fireworks to start. It was a dazzling show which reminded the paladins of the Voltron Show Coran forced them into during his weird phase with a worm in his brain. With all of their purchases and everyone accounted for, they headed to the meeting spot to find Keith and Lance before leaving Disneyland. 

 

Although everyone had different experiences, it was a beautiful day at Disneyland, especially since they got to spend it as a family.   

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. 
> 
> If you want to scream at me over fandoms (that I might know of), I'm on Tumblr:
> 
> goddessesofeverything.tumblr.com


End file.
